Viagem no Tempo
by Hermione G e Priscila S
Summary: O que acontece quando James Sirius Potter quebra um vira-tempo. Gente é minha primeira fic, então espero que gostem
1. Chapter 1

VIRA-TEMPO

James estava mais uma vez mexendo nos pertences do escritório de seu pai, na companhia do seu primo Fred. Sempre quando era pego, seu pai lhe dava um sermão, então aproveitou que Teddy estava cuidando da casa para poder espiar em paz o escritório antes que ele chegasse.

Em cima da mesa de seu pai tinha uma caixinha vermelha, James foi até a caixa e a abriu. Era um colar de corrente dourada no meio parecia ser uma ampulheta.

— Fred, vem aqui, acho que achei algo legal. — Falou James para Fred que estava olhando a estante.

— E o que é James? — Perguntou Fred chegando perto do primo.

— Eu não sei, mais eu acho que a Rose deve saber. — Falou James saindo do escritório puxando o primo escada a baixo.

Quando chegou na sala, Al e Hugo estavam jogando xadrez, Lily conversava com Rose e Scorpius, Teddy e Vic assistiam tv.

— Gente olha o que o James achou. — Falou Fred chamando a atenção de todos.

Todos se levantaram e foram em direção de James e Fred.

— E o que foi que você achou James, e onde achou? — Perguntou Rose.

— Não sei oque é, achei no escritório do papai. — Respondeu James.

— James papai já te avisou para não mexer nas coisas dele, você vai acabar se dando mal. — Falou Lily.

— Lily para de ser careta, você acha que se fosse perigoso papai guardaria aqui em casa. — Falou James revirando os olhos.

— Me deixa ver isso James. — Falou Teddy tomando o objeto da mão de James.

Teddy analisou bastante o objeto, quando soube do que se tratava arregalou os olhos.

— James vai guarda isso no escritório do seu pai, antes que você nos meta em uma encrenca. — Falou Teddy entregando o objeto a James.

— Então você sabe o que é isso? Me diz Teddy. — Falou James fazendo carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

— Isso é um vira-tempo. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Eu já li sobre isso, quer dizer, minha mãe já falou sobre isso pra mim. É melhor você colocar isso no lugar mesmo James. — Falou Rose.

Todos assentiram.

— Tá bom, se você tá dizendo. — Falou James se virando.

Quando estava perto da escada tropeçou e caiu, o vira-tempo quebrou, e de repente uma fumaça dourada os envolveu, por causa do cheiro da fumaça, todos desmaiaram e quando acordaram não estavam mais no mesmo lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

1995

Teddy foi o primeiro a acordar, quando deu por si, estava deitado em um lugar diferente e rodeado por pessoas que não conhecia com a varinha direcionada a ele e seus primos.

— Quem são vocês? — Perguntou um homem de cabelos castanho-claros e que vestia roupas gastas.

Teddy arregalou os olhos, já viu aquele homem antes, era seu pai, mais como ele poderia estar ali, ele tinha morrido quando Teddy tinha apenas um ano.

Um por um os adolescentes do futuro começaram a se levantar, quando perceberam que não estavam no mesmo lugar e que estavam cercados olharam para James.

— O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? — Gritou todos para James.

— Vocês acham que eu sei? — Falou James irritado.

Teddy olhou furioso para James.

— Quantas vezes o seu pai falou para não mexer no escritório dele James, ele vai nos matar? Isso se nós não morrermos aqui né. — Falou Teddy olhando para as pessoas em volta.

— Ninguém irá morrer aqui. — Falou um senhor.

— Vocês poderia nos dizer em que ano estamos? — Falou Rose.

— 1995, por quê? — Perguntou um homem de cabelos pretos ondulados.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

— JAMES, O PAPAI VAI NOS MATAR. — Gritou Al.

Lily começou a chorar.

— Teddy, eu quero o meu pai, eu quero a minha mãe, quero minha família reunida de novo, por favor, me prometa que nós vamos velos de novo. — Falou Lily chorando.

— Vai demorar para nos explicar? — Perguntou uma moça de cabelos rosa berrante.

— Eu vou explicar, mais eu queria que Dumbledore usasse legilimência primeiro. — Falou Teddy.

Dumbledore apenas assentiu, pegou sua varinha, apontou para Teddy e murmurou legilimência. Após ver a mente de Teddy arregalou os olhos.

— Podem largar as varinhas. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para as pessoas que estavam com as varinhas levantadas.

— Tem certeza Alvo? — Perguntou um homem que tinha um olho giratório.

— Sim, tenho certeza Moody. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

Todos abaixaram sua varinhas.

— Então quer dizer que estamos na sede da ordem de 1995? — Perguntou Scorpius.

Ninguém respondeu porque naquele exato momento desceram seis adolescente pelas escadas.

— Papai. — Falou Hugo e Rose olhando para Rony.

— Eu não sou seu pai. — Falou Rony olhando para Hugo e Rose.

— Não é ainda. — Falou James rindo.

— Quem são esses? — Perguntou Harry.

— São nossos convidados do futuro. — Respondeu Dumbledore rindo.

As pessoas do presente apenas arregalaram os olhos.

— Como assim eles são do futuro Dumbledore? — Perguntou o homem de cabelos ondulados.

— Porque vocês não se apresentam primeiro? — Perguntou Lily.

— Está bem, eu sou Alvo Dumbledore.

— Remo Lupin. — Falou o homem de cabelos castanho-claro.

Os olhos de Teddy brilharam, a cor dos olhos mudou de castanho para verde.

— Sirius Black. — Falou o homem de cabelos ondulados.

— Alastor Moody. — Falou o homem que tinha um olho giratório.

— Ninfadora Tonks. — Falou a mulher de cabelos rosa.

— Molly Weasley. — Disse uma mulher ruiva.

— Arthur Weasley. — Disse um homem também ruivo.

— Gui Weasley. — Disse outro homem ruivo.

— Minerva McGonagall. — Disse uma mulher com a expressão severa.

— Fred Weasley. — Disse um menino alto de cabelos ruivos.

— Jorge Weasley. — Falou o gêmeo do menino anterior.

— Harry Potter. — Disse um menino de cabelos negros e bagunçados.

— Rony Weasley. — Falou um outro ruivo.

—Hermione Granger. — Falou por fim uma menina de cabelos cacheados.

— Conhecemos todos. Então estamos no Largo Grimmauld? — Perguntou Scorpius.

Todos assentiram.

— Nossa como era horrível esse lugar, quem conseguiria morar aqui. — Continuou Scorpius.

— Agora porque vocês não nos diz quem são vocês e quem são seus pais? — Perguntou Molly olhando para Rose.

Sirius e Remo estavam em um canto.

Fred e Jorge em outro canto, parecia estarem apostando.

— Eu fico por ultimo, meu pai vai ter um infarto quando souber de quem eu sou filho. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Então os Weasley's começam. — Falou Rose.

— Eu sou Rose Weasley, tenho 15 anos, sou da Grifinória, e meus pais são Rony e Hermione Weasley. — Falou Rose.

Rony e Hermione coraram, desviando o olhar para o outro lado.

— Fred, pode me passar os 5 galeões. — Falou Jorge estendendo a mão para o irmão gêmeo.

— Você também Remo. — Falou Sirius estendendo a mão para Remo.

Fred e Remo entregaram alguns galeões para Jorge e Sirius.

— Eu sabia, você é a cara da sua mãe, só que tem os olhos do seu pai. — Falou Molly com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

— Vamos continuar. Eu sou Hugo, tenho 13 anos, sou irmão da Rose e sou da Grifinória. — Falou Hugo.

— Mais um netinho. — Falou Molly chorando no ombro de Arthur.

— Eu sou Victoire Weasley, mais podem me chamar de Vic, tenho 21 anos e sou filha de Gui e Fleur Weasley. — Falou Vic.

— Pelo jeito as aulas de inglês... — Começou Fred.

— Está indo bem. — Terminou Jorge.

Todos riram.

— Sou Fred Weasley, tenho 16 anos, sou da Grifinória, e sou filho de Jorge e Angelina Weasley. — Falou Fred.

— Como assim você é casado com a minha namorada? — Perguntou Fred.

— Não me culpe, culpe o Jorge do Futuro. — Falou Jorge.

— Ér... bom eu sou Scorpius Malfoy, tenho 15 anos e sou da Sonserina, sou filho de Draco e Astoria Malfoy. — Falou Scorpius.

— OQUE? — Gritaram os Weasley.

— Como assim um Weasley e um Malfoy? — Falou Rony.

— Bom... Eu sou amigo do Al e da Rose desde o 1º ano. — Falou Scorpius corando.

— Só pra deixar bem claro, ele não é como o pai dele. — Falou Rose.

— Há tá. — Falaram todos.

— Eu sou James Sirius Potter, tenho 16 anos, sou o mais bonito dos Potter's, estou na Grifinória e sou Filho de Harry Potter. — Falou James sorrindo maroto.

— Você esqueceu-se de falar que é o galinha mais popular de toda Hogwarts, e que não tem sorte com ruivas. — Falou Al.

— Eu não posso fazer nada se você se dá muito bem com as ruivas, o que é uma pena, porque as ruivas são as mais bonitas de toda Hogwarts. — Falou James.

— Agora nós sabemos por que ele se chama James Sirius, ele é a mistura do James e do Sirius e também não é nada modesto. — Falou Remus.

Todos que sabiam como era James e Sirius na época da escola riram.

— Você não disse quem é a sua mãe. — Falou Hermione.

— Depois a Lily fala quem é. — Falou James ainda com um sorriso maroto.

— Bom... Eu sou Alvo Potter, tenho 15 anos, sou apanhador da Grifinória, sou filho de Harry Potter é claro, e me dou bem com ruivas. — Falou Al.

— Dá pra perceber que você é filho do Harry, é a cara dele. — Falou Hermione.

— É mais a aparência engana, o Al parece muito com o papai, mais ele não é tímido como o papai, pelo ao contrario, ele não perde tempo pra nada. — Falou James.

— Nisso eu tenho que concorda com o James. — Falou Rose.

— Agora é você Lily. — Falou Hugo.

— Eu sou Lily Luna Potter, a caçulinha da família, tenho 13 anos, sou da Grifinória e sou filha de Harry Potter. — Falou Lily tímida.

— Ela se esqueceu de falar que é a menininha do papai... — Começou James.

— Que consegue tudo o que quer... — Falou Al.

— E que é a menina mais bonita do terceiro ano de toda Hogwarts. — Terminaram todos.

Lily ficou da cor de seu cabelo.

— Há já ia me esquecendo, ele é MUITO tímida. — Falou Hugo.

Todos riram.

— Vocês ainda não disseram quem é a mãe de vocês três. — Falou Hermione impaciente.

— GINA POTTER. — Gritaram todos.

— O QUE? — Gritaram todos os Weasley.

Harry ficou da cor dos cabelos de Gina, olhou para frente e viu que todos os Weasley estavam olhando para ele.

Harry saiu de perto do Rony, puxou Hermione com o braço, Sirius com outro e colocou os dois em sua frente, tentando se esconder dos Weasley.

Lily olhou para os irmãos que estavam rindo revirou os olhos, foi em direção dos irmãos Weasley e puxou um por um, fazendo eles saírem de perto do Sirius e da Hermione que estavam na frente de Harry.

— VOCÊS NÃO PODEM MATAR ELE. — Gritou Lily olhando para os ruivos.

— Porque não? — Perguntou todos.

— Porque sem ele eu não vou nascer, e o que seria a família Weasley sem mim? — Falou Lily.

— Modesta você né Lily. — Falou Rose.

— Tá pode parar, é melhor ele ser o marido da Gina, do que uma pessoa que vocês não conhecem. — Falou Teddy.

— Ele tem razão. — Falou Sirius.

— Você ainda não se apresentou. — Falou Tonks olhando para Teddy.

— Se apresenta logo Teddy. — Falou Vic.

— Desculpe, sou Teddy Lupin, tenho 23 anos e sou auror, sou filho de Remo Lupin. — Falou Teddy.

Remo ficou pálido, estava com medo de que o seu filho tenha herdado a sua licantropia.

— Que mania é essa de não dizerem quem é a mãe de vocês. — Falou Sirius.

Todos do futuro riu.

— Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta. — Falou Teddy mudando o seu cabelo de azul para castanho.

— ÁHA, pode me passar mais 5 galeões Fred. — Falou Jorge com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Você também Sirius. — Falou Tonks.

Fred e Sirius entregaram 5 galeões para Jorge e Tonks.

— Só pra deixar bem claro, o Teddy não é lobisomem. — Falou Vic.

— Ainda bem. — Falou Remo.

— Bom já que estão todos apresentados, vamos jantar. — Falou Molly.

— É melhor mesmo, porque meu estomago está falando comigo. — Falou Hugo.

Todos riram.

E todos foram apreciar o belíssimo jantar de Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

2021

Harry acabará de chegar em casa com seu amigo Rony, que iria buscar as crianças, quando entrou achou muito estranho estar tudo em silencio, só ouvia o barulho da tv.

— Harry, cadê todo mundo? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu não sei, vou ver se o James não está mexendo no meu escritório. — Falou Harry subindo as escadas.

Rony apenas se sentou no sofá, só que uma coisa chamou a sua atenção, parecia uma ampulheta quebrada.

— Rony não tem ninguém em casa, acho que eles saíram com oTeddy. — Falou Harry.

Rony pegou a ampulheta e olhou para Harry.

— Harry isso aqui não era um vira-tempo? — Falou Rony.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Era o vira-tempo que eu estava estudando. — Falou Harry.

— O que acontece quando se quebra um vira-tempo? — Falou Rony.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei. Vou ligar para o Teddy pra saber onde ele tá. — Falou Harry discando o numero no celular.

_Ano de 1995_

Todos já estavam se deliciando com a sobremesa que Molly fez quando uma musica começou a tocar do nada.

— Que musica é essa? — Falou Rony.

— É o celular do Teddy. — Falou Vic.

Teddy começou a mexer no bolso, tentando tirar alguma coisa, quando finalmente tirou todos do presente arregalaram os olhos.

— Eu vou colocar no alto-falante. — Falou Teddy.

— _Alo!_ — Falou Harry do outro lado da linha.

— Alo, quem fala? — Perguntou Teddy.

— _Teddy, é o Harry, cadê você e as crianças, Rony veio buscar elas e não encontramos ninguém em casa._— Falou Harry.

— Tio Harry quando você vai perceber que não somos mais criança? — Falou Hugo.

— _Só quando você ficar mais alto que o seu pai._— Falou Harry.

— Então isso vai demorar, tio Rony não para de crescer. — Falou Lily.

— _Muito engraçada você Lily, hahaha, olha como eu tô morrendo de rir. —_ Falou Rony também do outro lado do celular.

Todos ali na mesa riram.

— _Então Teddy me diz onde vocês está, e porque o meu vira-tempo está quebrado? —_Falou Harry.

Todos ali do futuro se olharam.

— Papai o que acontece quando se quebra um vira-tempo? — Perguntou Lily.

— _Não sei, nunca quebrei um vira-tempo. —_ Falou Harry.

— Eu acho que sei o que acontece. — Falou Lily.

— _E oque acontece Lily?_ — Perguntou Harry.

— Se você quebra um vira-tempo, você e as pessoas que estão por perto voltam anos no tempo. — Falou Lily insegura.

— _E como você sabe disso Lily?_— Falou Harry.

— Ér... Bom, o James quebrou o seu vira-tempo, e voltamos anos no tempo — Falou Lily.

— _Harry, acho que as aulas de adivinhação funcionaram, porque eu vejo o seu futuro._— Falou Rony do outro lado da linha.

— _Sério Rony, e o que você vê no meu futuro. —_ Falou Harry.

— _Bom... Eu vejo a Gina te esganando._— Falou Rony.

Todos riram e olharam para Harry e Gina que coraram.

— _Por favor, me diz que vocês estão no ano de 1993._ — Falou Harry.

— Não, nós estamos no ano de 1995, mais porque 1993. — Falou Al.

— _Porque o ano de 1993 foi o único tranquilo que eu tive._— Falou Harry.

— _Fale por você né Harry, porque eu e a Mione brigamos mais que o normal aquele ano._— Falou Rony.

— _Vocês brigam todo dia, eu ainda não entendi o porquê._— Falou Harry.

— _E nem vai entender, vou ir chamar ela aqui, ela vai ter um ataque._— Falou Rony antes de aparatar.

— Isso é verdade, que o Rony e a Hermione brigam todo dia? — Perguntou Molly.

— Sim. — Falou Hugo e Rose.

— Papai, você tá ai? — Chamou Lily.

— _Tô sim filha, pode falar._— Falou Harry.

— Você sabe como nos mandar de volta né? — Falou Lily insegura.

— _Tô pensando filha, tô pensando._— Falou Harry.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio, um olhando para o outro, até escutarem alguém falando do outro lado da linha.

— _Harry!_— Falou uma voz feminina.

— _Gina, quando foi que você chegou?_— Perguntou Harry.

— _Cadê todo mundo Harry, e com quem tá falando no telefone._— Falou Gina.

— _Tô falando com o Teddy, o James quebrou o meu vira-tempo._— Falou Harry.

— _E o que acontece quando se quebra um vira-tempo?_— Falou Gina.

— _Pelo o que eu entendi, você volta no tempo quando se quebra um vira-tempo. —_Falou Harry.

— _E onde está o James e todo mundo?_— Falou Gina.

— _Em 1995._— Falou Harry.

Os do passado ficaram em silencio, apenas ouvindo a conversa.

— _Como vai fazer para buscar eles?_— Perguntou Gina.

— _Só tem dois jeitos de voltar no tempo, ou com um vira-tempo como aquele, ou com uma varinha MUITO poderosa. —_Falou Harry.

— _E porque ainda não foi buscar eles Harry? —_Falou Gina.

— _Porque eu não tenho outro vira-tempo. —_Falou Harry.

— _Mais varinha poderosa você tem._— Falou Gina.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio, não entendendo do que Gina estava falando do outro lado da linha.

_— NÃO, EU NÃO VOU PEGAR A VARINHA DELE, EU A DEVOLVI._— Gritou Harry assustando a todos.

— _Se você não for pegar, eu mesma vou pegar não tô nem ai se vou ter que violar o tumulo dele, porque ele entenderia._— Falou Gina.

— _Gina, mesmo que você pega a varinha dele, ela não vai te responder, você vai ter que matar ou desarmar o atual mestre dela. —_ Falou Harry.

— _OU VOCÊ VAI PEGAR AQUELA MALDITA VARINHA OU EU VOU TER QUE TE DESARMA A FORÇA, ENTENDEU?_— Gritou Gina.

— _Entendi._— Falou Harry.

— _Que bom, vou ir chamar o Jorge a Hermione e o Rony para ir buscar as crianças, e diga para o James que ele está proibido de ir para a Gemialidades Weasley's. —_Falou Gina.

— _James você ouviu sua mãe, agora vem o meu castigo, quando eu chegar ai você e seu irmão e sua irmã vão me entregar os celulares, computadores, notebooks e está proibido de sair de casa durante o mês inteiro. —_Falou Harry.

— Mais pai... — Começou James.

— _Se você tentar falar alguma coisa, vai ser proibido de receber visitas e vai ter que ajudar o Monstro a arrumar a casa. —_Falou Harry.

Todos olharam para James que não disse nada.

— Terminou padrinho? — Perguntou Teddy.

— _Não, você também vai receber castigo Teddy, está proibido de ir ao Largo Grimmauld, principalmente na lua cheia._— Falou Harry.

— Mais padrinho, a lua cheia são as melhores noites, isso é tortura. — Falou Teddy.

— _Eu ainda não entendi do porque você não faz aquilo no seu apartamento. —_Falou Harry.

— Não dá, tenho vizinhos sabia, e o pior é que tem uma veia que gosta de saber o que tanto faço na lua cheia. Acho que ela deve pensar que eu sou lobisomem ou alguma coisa assim. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— _Só não deixe o Gui te pegar, tenho que ir a Hogwarts, fui. —_Falou Harry.

TUM TUM TUM TUM.

— O que você faz exatamente na lua cheia? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não queira saber, mais eu aposto que o Gui faz a mesma coisa que eu. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— E como pode saber? — Falou Gui corado.

— As francesas gostam de homens ruivos que são filhos de lobisomens ou lobisomens, só que eles se superam na lua cheia. — Falou Vic.

Molly ficou pálida.

— Você quis dizer que o Gui vai virar lobisomem? — Perguntou Molly para Vic.

— Ele não é exatamente lobisomem, ele recebeu a mordida, mais o lobisomem não estava na lua cheia, então ele não vira lobisomem só tem alguns costumes. — Falou Vic.

— Eu desconfio que a Vic foi feita na lua cheia. — Falou Teddy rindo.

De repente Sirius começou a gargalhar, uma gargalhada que parecia um latido.

— Eu sei o que vocês faz na lua cheia, é bom Teddy? — Perguntou Sirius.

Dessa vez quem gargalhou foi Vic.

— Devia tentar virar lobisomem Sirius, e respondendo a sua é MUITO bom. — Falou Teddy.

— Remo me morde. — Falou Sirius.

— O que? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— Me transforma em meio lobisomem. — Falou Sirius.

Todos que entenderam riram.

— Não. — Falou Remo.

— Sirius pra que você quer virar um meio lobisomem? — Falou Molly.

— Como os Weasley's são tão ingênuos. — Falou Sirius.

— SIRIUS, PARA, CHEGA DE BRINCADEIRA. Nos fala alguma coisa de interessante sobre o futuro. — Falou Remo.

— Me deixa falar. — Falou Hugo.

— Não Hugo, isso pode acabar fazendo com que alguém daqui não nasça então não fala nada. — Falou Rose.

— Mais Rose não vai impedir ninguém de nascer te prometo. — Falou Hugo.

— Então tá, fala alguma coisa Hugo. — Falou Rose.

— A mamãe FINALMENTE ganhou do papai no xadrez de bruxo. — Falou Hugo.

Todos do presente riram.

— Até que enfim, já não aguentava mais todo mundo perde pro Rony. — Falou Gui.

— Mais ela só ganhou por que ele deixou. — Falou Hugo.

— Assim não vale Rony. — Falou Hermione emburrada.

— Se ela não ganhasse eles iam acabar ficando sem se falar por uma semana. — Falou Rose.

— Isso é verdade. — Falou Hugo.

— Mais do que adiantou, ela ganhou do papai, mais perdeu pro Hugo, a única pessoa que ganha do Hugo é o papai. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Papai já perdeu pra mim, lembra, eu tinha oito anos, mamãe ficou tão contente por eu ser a "PRIMEIRA PESSOA A GANHAR DO RONALD". — Falou Hugo.

Todos riram.

— Porque está tão quieto Scorp? — Falou Rose.

— Porque eu não tenho nada de interessante pra falar Rose. — Respondeu Scorp.

— Porque você não fala pra eles que você e a Rose só são amigos fora da sala de aula? — Falou Al.

— Como assim eles só são amigos fora da sala de aula? — Perguntou Harry.

— Eles vivem competindo, pra ver quem ganha mais ponto para sua casa, agora adivinha quem fica entre eles dois? — Falou Al.

— Quem? — Perguntou Harry.

— Eu, sempre quando eles brigam eu tenho que escolher com quem andar. — Falou Al.


	4. Chapter 4

BUSCANDO AS CRIANÇAS

2021

Harry acabará de chegar em casa, quando chegou na sala foi recebido por Jorge, Rony, Hermione e Gina, que esperava sentados no sofá.

— Já pegou a varinha? — Perguntou Gina.

— Sim, já peguei. — Falou Harry, ele ainda não gostava de ter que usar aquela varinha.

— Então, como chegaremos lá? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Só temos que usar a corrente do vira-tempo, e lançar o feitiço na corrente que nos levará direto pra lá. Quem vai ser o primeiro? — Perguntou Harry.

— Mais Harry, como iremos fazer varias viagens, só existe uma corrente. — Falou Hermione.

— Eu consigo multiplica-la. — Falou Harry.

Harry pegou a corrente e usou a varinha de Dumbledore para multiplicar a corrente, quando terminou tinha três correntes que dariam para passar no pescoço de um casal.

— Quem vai ser o primeiro? — Perguntou Harry.

— Eu vou. — Falou Jorge.

Harry pegou a varinha e deu um toque na corrente que começou a brilhar e em seguida murmurou 1995. E do nada Jorge sumiu.

— Rony e Hermione vocês são os próximos. — Falou Harry.

Rony e Hermione fizeram o mesmo que Jorge.

Quando chegou à sua vez e de Gina olhou para a esposa, que parecia estar perdida em seus pensamentos. Chegou perto de Gina que ainda estava sentada no sofá.

— Gina, vamos? — Perguntou Harry.

— Harry, me deixa fazer uma coisa antes? — Falou Gina.

Harry arregalou os olhos mais apenas assentiu.

Gina se levantou e o beijou, como se eles ainda tivessem 17 anos, Harry aproveitou para passar os braços na cintura da esposa e a puxar para mais perto do corpo. Gina fez ele se sentar no sofá e sentou-se em seu colo, colocando as pernas cada uma de um lado do marido, se separam por falta de ar.

— Porque o beijo? — Perguntou Harry de olhos fechados.

— Senti saudades. — Falou Gina.

— Não entendi. — Falou Harry abrindo os olhos.

— Harry, não dá pra fazer isso no sofá, não quando as crianças estão aqui. — Falou Gina.

— Gina, dá pra fazer isso no quarto, que pra falar a verdade é bem mais confortável. — Falou Harry.

— Há sei lá, a ideia veio na hora. — Falou Gina.

— Gina, por favor, saia do meu colo. — Falou Harry.

— Porque Harry? — Falou Gina não entendendo nada.

— Gina, você está de saia, tá me deixando loco aqui. — Falou Harry.

— Há, desculpa, eu não percebi. — Falou Gina se levantando.

— Quando chegarmos nós termina o que começou, e amanhã me lembre de comprar um sofá. — Falou Harry.

— Pra que comprar um sofá? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Pra colocar no nosso quarto. — Falou Harry rindo.

Harry passou a corrente que restava em sua mão em volta de seu pescoço e no pescoço de Gina que assim que fez o feitiço o abraçou e fechou os olhos, Harry fez o mesmo. Quando abriram os olhos estavam em outro lugar, Harry reconheceu o Largo Grimmauld de antigamente, foram seguindo as vozes alegres que vinham da cozinha, quando chegaram todos ficaram em silencio e ficaram os olhando.

— Boa noite. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Boa noite. — Responderam todos.

— Porque a demora, estavam tendo uma segunda lua de mel? — Perguntou Jorge (mais velho).

— Não sou como você Jorge, que comemora a lua de mel antes, durante e depois do casamento. — Falou Gina.

— Agora eu sei o porque do Jorge ter sumido depois de meia hora na despedida de solteiro dele. — Falou Harry (mais velho) rindo.

— Eu desconfiava que a Angelina foi lá buscar ele pela orelha. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Rony você sumiu meia hora depois que ele. — Falou Harry (mais velho) rindo.

— Isso porque eu tinha coisa melhor pra fazer do que ver vocês bebendo, e o único que se deu bem foi o Carlinhos. — Falou Rony.

— Como assim ele se deu bem? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Ele foi o ultimo a ir embora, só que ele foi embora acompanhado por três garotas. — Falou Rony.

— Como você sabe disso? — Falou Jorge.

— Você não lembra que ele foi o padrinho do seu casamento, ele se atrasou mais que a noiva, eu e o Harry percebemos a demora e fomos ver se ele tava no apartamento dele. Quando chegamos lá ele estava desmaiado de cueca na cama. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Pra conseguir acorda ele, tivemos que o jogar na banheira do apartamento, ele só acordou porque a água estava MUITO gelada, coitado, ele acordou pulando e correndo atrás da gente, o casamento inteiro ele ficou fuzilando a gente com o olhar. — Falou Harry (mais velho) rindo.

— Foi por isso que vocês dois ficavam rindo igual a dois idiota? — Perguntou Jorge (mais velho).

— A Gina e a Hermione morrendo de chorar do nosso lado e a gente rindo. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Só existiu um casamento mais engraçado do que aquele. — Falou Harry.

— E qual foi? — Perguntou Molly.

— Percy. — Disse Rony, Hermione, Gina, Harry e Jorge (mais velhos).

— Até você Hermione? — Perguntou Molly.

— Há Molly, eu tenho que confessar, aquele casamento foi muito bonito, mais foi mais comportado do que o meu, se bem que eu sei que a lua de mel foi bem quente. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— E como sabe disse? — Perguntou Rony (mais velho).

— Eu e a Gina trocamos toda a mala de lingerie da Audrey, e também colocamos alguns presentinhos. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— Pena que no casamento da Hermione ela tomou todo o cuidado para eu não conseguir mexer na mala dela. Fiquei tão triste Hermione, já tinha até comprado às coisas. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— E o que fez com elas Gina? — Perguntou Hermione (mais velha).

— Eu usei, já que nós usamos o mesmo tamanho, serviu em mim. — Falou Gina.

— Eu tenho que concorda. — Falou Harry (mais velho), apenas os homens escutaram.

— O que disse Harry? — Perguntou Fred.

— Nada. Não disse nada. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Vamos mudar de assunto? Vocês não perceberam que tem criança junto com a gente? — Perguntou Molly.

Gina, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Jorge olharam para os adolescentes se olharam e disseram.

— Só a Lily e o Hugo.

— Fred, sua mãe tá furiosa com você, está tendo um ataque, quase destruiu a loja quando a Gina falou pra ela. — Falou Jorge (mais velho).

— Que exagero. — Falou Fred II.

— Exagero? A Mione quebrou dois copos. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Já ia me esquecendo James, Alvo e Lily vem comigo. — Falou Harry (mais velho) subindo as escadas com os filhos.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Sirius entraram e Harry fechou a porta.

Os três sentaram na cama enquanto Harry apenas ficou em pé olhando para os filhos que abaixou a cabeça.

— Papai, desculpa, eu não queria que isso acontecesse, eu já estava indo guarda o vira-tempo quando eu tropecei, não fiz porque eu quis. — Falou James.

— Quantas vezes já falei pra você não entrar no meu escritório James, vocês sabem que eu já passei por muita coisa difícil na minha vida, cresci sem nem conhecer meus pais, perdi a única pessoa que chegou a ser um pai aos 15 anos, tive que me separar da sua mãe com 16 anos, nem sabia se um dia iria ver ela de novo, agora perde meus filhos, vocês sabem que são a minha família. — Falou Harry.

James, Al e Lily se levantaram e foram em direção ao pai, fizeram um circulo e o abraçaram, Lily já estava chorando.

— Vocês contaram a eles que alguns morreram? — Perguntou Harry.

James, Al e Lily apenas negaram com a cabeça. Ficaram ali abraçados por alguns minutos, até serem interrompidos por batidas na porta.

— Pode entrar. — Falou Harry.

Gina entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

— Conversou com eles? — Perguntou Gina.

Harry apenas assentiu.

— Quer se juntar ao abraço? — Perguntou Harry.

— Demorou pra convidar Harry. — Falou Gina fazendo as crianças rirem.

Gina se juntou ao abraço e ficou os cinco ali abraçados, até serem interrompidos por mais batidas na porta, mais dessa vez parecia haver mais pessoas do outro lado da porta.

— Pode entrar. — Falou Gina e Harry.

Todos que estavam no Largo Grimmauld entraram no quarto e ficaram vendo a cena da família Potter's.

— Vocês são tudo um estraga prazeres. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

Molly começou a chorar.

— Porque está chorando mamãe? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

— Vocês formam uma família tão linda. — Respondeu Molly.

Todos riram com isso.

— Então acho que é melhor nós dissermos, porque temos que ir. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— Temos mesmo. — Falou Jorge (mais velha).

A família Potter se separou e foram para a cozinha, Harry separou a viagem por família, Jorge e Fred, Vic e Teddy, Hugo e Rose, James e Al, Lily e Scorp, Rony e Hermione, Harry e Gina.

Harry multiplicou a corrente mais uma vez, deu para cada duplas de pessoas que iria fazer a viagem separadamente.

— Esse feitiço irá alterar as nossas memórias? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Sim, quando eu e a Gina formos embora vocês não se lembrarão de que isso aconteceu. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

Harry fez o mesmo com cada dupla e quando chegou na sua vez com Gina, fez o mesmo, a abraçou o mais forte que pode e fechou os olhos, quando os abriu de novo estava em sua casa.

— Bom, é melhor cada um ir para sua casa, já passamos por aventuras de mais por hoje. — Falou Hermione.

Cada um foi para a sua casa pela lareira.

— Vocês, podem me entregar os celulares, amanhã eu pego os notebooks. — Falou Harry.

— E vão dormi, já está tarde. — Falou Gina.

Harry e Gina assistiam TV enquanto seus filhos tomavam banho e iam para a cama.

Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar, Gina continuou assistir TV, foi em direção ao quarto e direto a suíte, tirou a roupa, abriu o chuveiro no quente e apreciou o banho de olhos fechados, nem percebeu o tempo que ficou com os olhos fechados, apenas sentiu duas mãos passando por suas costas.

Virou-se e viu Gina o fitando.

— Tô com saudades. — Falou Gina.

Harry passou os braços na cintura de Gina e a puxou, fazendo com que os corpos de juntasse, Harry começou a beijar o pescoço da esposa, antes que chegasse à boca sussurrou.

— Também tô morrendo de saudades.

Começaram a se beijar, Harry segurou Gina pela cintura e a levantou fazendo com que Gina enlaçasse sua cintura com as pernas, fechou o chuveiro e a carregou até a cama, se afastou um pouco.

— Trancou a porta Gina? — Perguntou Harry.

— Sim. — Sussurrou Gina.

Depois disso se amaram.


End file.
